


A Dangerous Desire

by renysen



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Fictional Mental Illness, M/M, No Disrespect Meant, Not Based on a True Illness, Now with violence, Read at your own discretion, Yandere Touya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Touya is yandere and in love with N</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accumula Town

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to isshushippingheadcannon (tumblr user) for the prompt. Hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Warning: I would like to remind everyone that the views held by the characters in this story are not my own and does not mean I appreciate them or support them.

(Accumula Town)

Touya knew he had met true love when N cradled his Purrloin and contemplated aloud whether humans and pokemon really should live in co-existance, walking away too quickly for Touya to properly get his stuff in order to follow.

“Touya, did you fall for that creep?” Cheren demanded, because he never could ask nicely. It was partially the reason Touya wouldn’t date him despite being good looking, that and he was so narrow minded it hurt.

“Oh, come on, Cheren! I know what I’m doing this time. I’ll take it slow and won’t hijack his private information until I have his permission.” See perfectly reasonable, he would even make an effort to befriend his friends and not cause them “accidents”.

“I can’t believe you. I thought your therapist told you not to fall for people at first glance, to try and be more objective.” Cheren giving him love advice was like eating nails, painful, especially because Mr. Know-It-All has never dating anyone before. He couldn’t understand the heartache of unrequited love.

“I didn’t, besides I’ll get to know him first. I’m just opening myself to the idea of befriending him and getting to know him. Taking things from there if anything does happen and if not, I have you and Touko to keep me centered, right?”

Cheren just shook his head in disbelief and annoyance.

“Yeah, you do. Now let’s go find Bianca, before she gets lost, and make sure she reaches Route 2.” Bianca has Developmental Topographical Disorientation, which is a fancy way of saying that she has virtually no sense of direction whatsoever.

“She’s gotten better.”

The GPS on her Pokedex even came with an arrow to point at what direction she was going and where in the town she was.


	2. Nacrene City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Toya gets N's phone number.

(Nacrene City) 

“-and you and I will be friends!” Touya gripped his arm abruptly, turning him around to face him. N was confused but the grip wasn’t constricting despite its suddenness, “Yes, I like that idea. Let’s be friends.”

N blinked confused, “You wish to be friends with me?”

“Of course, I mean we both have so much in common.” He said releasing N’s arm, though the fingers lingered a bit before leaving. “You want pokemon to become perfect. I think pokemon are amazing and definitely deserve to be happy. Have you eaten?”

N blinked again, unsure of where the conversation was going. “I haven’t yet.”

“How about we talk this over lunch? I know a place just over there that people are definitely recommending. It won’t take long and saving pokemon needs lots of energy…” Touya trailed off.

“I suppose I would wish to know the future you see.” N contemplated to himself.

Touya just smiled, leading him to the restaurant. 

Jackpot!

The conversation was nice and pleasant as Touya drove the conversation to his likes, hobbies, and his cause and, in turn, told him about his hometown, his friends, his pokemon and his family with interesting anecdotes that made N laugh. Everything was going wonderfully until N received a call on his crosstransceiver, so he had to go but Touya was richer one contact on his X-transceiver by the time he was.

“Ah, Touya, there you are!” Bianca called, usually cheerful face twisted in worry. “Hurry, we need some help. A fossil has been stolen from the museum! Touko has gone to Pinwheel Forrest to get it back with Burgh…”

Touya sighed as he left the restaurant. Well, at least he had won his Gym Badge before all hell broke loose.

“Young man, please put that seat back down!”

Touya sighed and ran for it with Bianca. Did they really think that one leaves lying around the items that have touched their crush’s butt? 

No. That was plain silly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which rivalry + ferriswheels = foe yay!

(Nimbasa City)

Touya was seething. N had just stepped off the Ferriswheel with Touko. Touko of all people! His sister dared betray him. No, no, no, no. He calmed himself, the psychologist had told him that he needed to calm down when jealousy stuck. There was no point in making conjectures, especially about Touko, who probably didn’t know yet that Touya had claimed the older boy.

Yes, all this was a mistake on her part. She would rectify it or her doll’s fate would be her own. She knew the rules. She was a good little sister.

“Touko!” He called out to her.

They both turned to him and he noticed with joy the widening and genuine quality of N’s smile, as well as the paling face and frantic sign language that Touko used to convey that she was not flirting with him.

“Hi, Touya…” Touko’s voice was strained but cheerful.

“Oh, hi, N! I hadn’t realized that you knew my sister.” He gave his sister a warning glance before patting her on the head fondly, -Good sister- before turning to N.

“I was telling her about Team Plasma and their conviction on creating a better world for pokemon.”

“Ah, that advertising you spoke about?” N had mentioned talking individually to promising characters to have them join the cause.

Touya didn’t like it when N nodded, apparently oblivious to his growing annoyance.

“I’m sorry. Touko can’t join you. She suffers from ludopathy. Doctor’s orders are that she can’t join gangs or competitions of any sort.” Touko shuffled behind her brother and just nodded to everything he said.

“Oh… Is that so?”

N’s voice sounded so disappointed that Touya wanted to hug away all the sadness. First though, he had to curb stomp away any possibility of him going after Touko. “Yes, but don’t worry, I’d be happy to have you tell me more about the cause and what it would imply. You could tell me all about it.”

“No.” N shook his head, staring into the horizon contemplative in a way that left Touya seething but adoring every second of his expression, “It’s perhaps better that way. My purpose is to have all trainers free their pokemon. If you want to be together with pokemon, your only hope is to collect the Gym Badges of each area and head for the Pokémon League! Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me.”

“Is that a challenge?” Touko asked with restrained excitement.

It was. N was challenging him to… defeat him?

“I don’t understand…”

“Your sister lacks the purity of purpose, but you, Touya. Your pokemon are happy with you, and yet you understand their pain. You are the only one worthy of protecting the world as it is.”  
It was Touko’s grip on his arm that made him rethink his initial anger.

“Ah, I see! You like rivalry relationships!” It made perfect sense. “If that’s the case then I’m fine with carrying out that role.” Unresolved sexual tension, it made his blood hum in anticipation. Hopefully it would include quickies in dark alleyways kind of rivalry. To think that N liked that kind of thing was rather appealing. Not his initial assessment of N’s character type but learning was a continuous process. Clearly this it only meant they could know each other more and more.

He was glad to see that going to the psychologist was helping.

“Then it has been decided! We shall fight for the sake of my friends and the world. Surely with this it shall be decided just who deserves the right to this world.”

Such a lovely childish dream, blabbing idealistic fortunes of victory and defeat, N was so cute. Believing so thoroughly that something like this was necessary for his goals and being blind to his own reality, not questioning anything he is told not to question. Touya understood the need for dramatism, but his second restraining order had quickly put a stop to that. His third psychologist had made him understand that those were give-away actions that would only hinder his chances at normal relationships.

"Then… would you like to ride the Ferriswheel with me?"

N reached out for Touya’s hand. Touya could hardly contain the overwhelming joy to utter a simple, “Yes.”

He held nothing back in the battle they had after they descended, but the high from the ride was more than enough to light the hope in his heart that perhaps this time he had truly found someone worthy of his love.


	4. Chargestone Cave

Touya admired the sight before him. Three tied up ninjas that, if his contacts were right, belonged to Team Plasma.

 

“You won’t get any information from us about our Lord.”

 

Touya smirked as he brought out a very sharp butterfly knife, which he spun between both hands before closing it and brought it parallel to his shoulder, “We’ll see about that.”

 

The three ninja gulped but didn’t dare betray their nerves and doubts by turning to look at each other. Touya closed in on them.

 

“We’re going to get along now. I have a few questions and we aren’t leaving until I get them.” His smile was broad and stretched beyond its normal length in what would have been a pleasant smile.

 

“Question number 1:” he sing-sang, “does N have any human friends? No clingy little thing trying to get their paws on him, right?” There was something wrong with the way he sweetly growled out the words, hands fingering the tip of the butterfly knife’s blade.

 

“Uhh, no. Lord N considers most humans ignorant sheep. There are a few fanatics amongst the grunts but they hold reverent distance between them and him. Anyone that gets out of hand is dealt with by the others.” One of them mentioned.

 

“Good, good. I had that impression but it’s good to know it definitely.” Touya close the buttefly knife again. “See, that wasn’t so bad. Just keeping answering and we can all go our own ways with no need to get violent.”

 

Now, they didn’t bother hiding the looks they sent each other. “You want information on Lord N? Solely?”

 

Touya looked a bit miffed, “Well, of course, you boys have more personal dealings with him than any of the other grunts. I would know.”

 

The Shadow Trio paled upon the realization of why they had found some grunts broken beyond repair. It wasn’t that whomever was after them wanted information on Team Plasma, it was that this psychopath was after N.

 

“You want no information about Team Plasma or Lord Ghetsis?” One dared to question, taking the risk of revealing their allegiance.

 

“Only information that pertains N, nothing more.”

 

They had no problem answering questions thereafter. They were freed and led the crazy one to Lord N, with as much care and distance between them as possible.

 

“N!” The crazy one called happily.

 

The man in question smiled as he approached, “I see you have met the Shadow Triad. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance.”

 

“Oh, they’re yours then, Mr King of Team Plasma?” Touya joked, “For a minute there I thought I was being kidnapped.”

 

“Nothing as severe as that” N reassured him, “Ghetsis just asked them to learn a bit more about you and your friends.”

 

“Oh?” Touya asked coquettishly, “And what have you found out?”

 

N gave him a deep look, “Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger. And you are not swayed either way--more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing.”

 

“I should hope so. Nothing else?”

 

N smirked in pleased astonishment, “You wish for me to look up information on you?”

 

Touya shook his head, “I’d rather you ask me personally. I have no problem telling you anything you want to know.”

 

N nodded, “Next time perhaps. For now, Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Trainer you are. Head on forth, Team Plasma awaits.”

 

Touya stepped a little closer to N, “Will you be there too?”

 

N nodded solemnly, “At the end. I’ll wait for you at the exit to Mistralton City.”

 

If there was a crueler fate than to be the grunts forced to face the psychopath, then the Shadow Triad did not know of it. Each battle was incredibly one-sided and vicious. There wasn’t even the possibility of him running out of potions for he had scared a doctor into following him everywhere whilst on his mission to get to N.

 

They debated softly the pros and cons of having helped him cross the decrepit wooden bridge earlier instead of throwing him over it and call it a tragedy. Ultimately, Lord Ghetsis would never forgive them if they had gotten rid of a potential ally.

 

The crazy one dismissed the medic as he approached N, face cheerful if a bit tired. What use the doctor had been for his team meant little to his personal health as the strain of consecutive battles became evident with each opponent both from and not from Team Plasma.

 

“N!” He called as he rushed over.

 

The King began his diatribe without even looking up. Something had angered him, his eyes narrow and his voice sharp. The confusion and hurt on the crazy one’s face made them wary. If this in anyway altered the affection the crazy one had for Lord N then they would have to face him off to let the green haired monarch escape and they weren’t very confident in the likelihood of their escape.

 

Luckily, the blond friend of the crazy one barged in with the professor. 

 

“Bianca!” The crazy one calls, face lighting up brightly as he turns to wave her over.

 

N’s head snaps to him as he is turned before scrunching up in anger, he turns to the approaching duo and focuses on the professor, missing the nervous glance the unstable one gives him.

 

“Touya!” Bianca calls rushing over to hug him.

 

He twirls her in his arms and gives her a great big hug before turning to greet Professor Juniper. The following discussion leaves a bad taste in everyone's mouths, the crazy one just stares with sad eyes as the object of his affection practically growls at Professor Juniper and runs off.

 

Bianca holds his hand and he gently leans into her.

 

“I’m okay now.” He says squeezing her hand softly before breathing deeply and heading off after N.

 

The Shadow Triad could all agree that the situation was getting quite a bit out of control. They rushed off to explain the situation to Lord Ghetsis.


	5. Mistralton City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the truth hurts and threats are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I took literary liberties with the medical treatment of Yandere-ism by treating it as a mix between borderline personality disorder, a type of obsessive-compulsive disorder and aggressive psychopathy. I have no practical knowledge on how this works, how people actively react to these medications, if one gets used to certain antipsychotics or antiepileptics, and has to rotate through different types to not grow inmunity to them, etc. I might be wrong on this.

In Touya’s humble opinion, Cedric Juniper was a terrifying man and Cheren was a meddling murkrow. That and he had in mind to add a few holes to the tattling seviper piece of trubbish.

He had been received a note with the hour and address of his meeting with his psychiatrist, which would be right here in Mistralton. He had no idea how they managed to get the fussy man all the way to Mistralton in the first place but he was here and if Touya wanted to keep being a pokemon trainer -his license would be ripped to shreds otherwise- he had to go to every session and deal with being drugged up during his gym match with Skyla.

He met the man in the Pokemon Center. Dr. Lyrkuhr had been his psychiatrist for three years already -an impressive feat so far- and was still going strong from the looks of it. 

"Doctor, can't we wait until I finish my Gym Challenge before you stab me with that autoinjector?" A couple of hours wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

The doctor seemed amused, "No." and proceeded to stab Touya.

Ouch.

The jerk gave his usual instructions, prescription pills and his card in case Touya had once again lost it. In all honesty after getting stabbed every three months it became very tempting to "lose it" intentionally, but last time he had taken the pills the dosis had been too strong and he had been staring blankly at a wall for days with the worst blues of his entire life so yeah it probably wasn't that great of an idea.

Getting to Skyla in his condition was quite the feat, especially when he had to land on his feet. He was really grateful that every "landing spot" was safely cushioned, even the wall. He barely felt amused when he probably would have had a blast just yesterday. In spite of his condition, he probably loved this gym. 

Probably. It was hard to tell.

"Congratulations, Trainer! You really an ace on the battle field, but you seemed a little bored. Don't worry! The real challenge is about to take off!" Touya sighed heavily in misery.

Skyla was shocked out of her pose and seemed confused. It was no surprise either. "Miss Skyla, could we move this battle to tomorrow?"

"Sorry, kid, but the moment you stepped into the podium, the cannons locked down. You can't leave until we battle. Why? What's wrong?" Skyla made a nice big sister, but Touya's frustration just escalated because of it.

"I'm currently under medication." This was the first time he had to explain it to anyone during his pokemon journey and it sucked. Skyla gasped in dismay, "You've been battling while drugged up?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm not enjoying this like I wanted to. I could be having so much fun and barely feel it." Play the beautiful rose and be the serpent underneath it. Not too much to seem fake or desperate, but enough for it to seem like a genuine problem.

Touya could tell she would give in before the words even crossed her mouth. His pills were due to be taken at 8 a.m. so they agreed to meet at 6 and have breakfast together so he could take his pills with no worry. He was so grateful, he decided he would give her info on the coup Team Plasma was planning on the Pokemon League later in the year.

Information like that was valuable after all and nothing he couldn't do without. If she had wanted stuff like the chair seat that N had sat on in Nacrene City -which now that he thought about it seemed a little overboard- or the piece of N's hair he had gotten by paying a wild pokemon a very rare berry he had acquired specifically for that purpose...

Touya was suddenly very grateful for the medicine he was taking. He sounded obsessed. Of course, he first should have been tipped off over extracting info from various grunts and the three ninja guys, but they were all very shady characters and seemed to be up to no good. Poor Bianca had been there when they had beaten up that poor Munna.

N was acting strange and now that he was thinking clearly he doubted it was anything he did. At least he didn't think so.

He left the Gym. 

"Touya!"

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

N was waiting outside. Handsome as always. It was a bit disappointing that he didn't have the usual fireworks and tunnel vision complete with mind static and tongue tying that stopping him from being a normal person towards N.

"N." 

The green haired man was stumped. That much was obvious but it was so hard to address the issue. The elephant in the room.

Well, there was one other topic to touch.

"N, have you ever talked to the pokemon of a competitive trainer? A choreographer's pokemon? A medic's? A construction worker?" Perhaps once the medicine's effect goes down he'll feel bad for treating him like this but not now.

N doesn't take long to get over his shock, "I have spoken to some."

Touya pressed his lips together. Team Plasma owned likely. Not a good angle then.

"I don't think you've spoken to my pokemon." Samurott was the best fit to answer N's questions.

Samurott left his pokeball easily and quickly set about pestering Touya for cuddles and treats. Noticing the tense atmosphere, Samurott calmed down and sat comfortably next to Touya like an overgrown lillipup.

"N, this is Samurott. He's my most important partner. We began our journey together at Professor Juniper's lab. He's been with me the longest." Touya seemed to speak mostly to himself before motioning N to go ahead.

N began with innocent questions: where did Touya live, "Nuvema Town with Mom and Touko." N would then translate for Touya, how is Touya as a trainer, "We have lots of fun adventures together. Sometimes he's really intense but he is never mean.", is he kind to other pokemon too, "Yes, we once protected a munna from some oddly dressed humans. Though a musharna helped too.", do you trust Touya, "Absolutely, I know we can do anything if we're together."

N had a contrived expression, "Was there anything else you wanted me to ask him?"

"Samurott, would you say I'm mean to other people?"

Samurott seemed uncomfortable with the question, "You're a predator. You take what you need and protect your interests. Mean and kind have nothing to do with it."

"What does he mean with that?" The startled almost desperate edge in his voice made Touya wonder if he was doing the right thing forcing his eyes open. 

"I don't like people. I'm not a nice person, N. I don't care about things the same way other people do. As long as everything I care about is in order and happy, I don't care about anything else. I have very few things I care enough about. If anyone messes with what's mine, I will kill them. With no hesitation. I am the scum people warn others about and I like you enough that I will tell you a secret. Inside your little Eden, there is a rotten apple who is an even worse scum than I am. What you do with that is up to you. Purge your little armada, preferably from top to bottom, or I will do it for you."

"Come, Samurott. I'm tired."

N exploded in desperate anger, "Was it you then? The one that harmed the grunts?"

Touya hummed, "Yes, that was me." 

"Why?"

Why would a mother bear have to kill anyone? "Some of them made Bianca cry. Others had something I wanted. If I remember correctly some had beaten some pokemon black and blue until the poor creatures cried and I didn't like that, I figured you wouldn't mind too much if I disciplined them on why you shouldn't harm those weaker than you." Those had been vicious and painful encounters, for them. Touya had enjoyed making sure they never harmed another pokemon again.

"You monster." It hurt. It always did.

"I know."

Touya left and didn't turn back.


	6. The Two Towers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestial Tower and Dragonspiral Tower. Some battles are won by standing up and trying every step of the way. Others by taking a chance. Please avoid getting cockblocked by a legendary dragon.

Touya hadn't come down since he got here. 

Fighting Skyla before taking his medication was great. Going through all the cannons and enjoying the rage of a battle. It was great!

Until he had stepped out onto Route 7 and then he didn't want to continue.

No doubt the three ninjas were going to pop-up any time soon to deal with him having split the beans to N. 

His medication would kick in any minute and he would continue his journey, but until then he was here laying on his back waiting for Bianca or Cheren to appear to answer his S.O.S. 

His pokemon were draped over him like a weird heavy blankets.

He wasn't sure what to do when Touko was the one to appear through the staircase. 

"Hey Touya."

"Touko... Hi."

Well, that wasn't awkward at all. Note the sarcasm.

Touko sat down near him, "So... where do we hide the body?"

Touya gave her an incredulous look and they both began to laugh. They had never been the best siblings, what with his condition and her very real ludopathy, but there were times when they could be there for each other. 

"I thought you'd be in Icirrus City by now."

"Yeah well, I needed to buy warmer clothes. I took one step out of Route 7 and I had to backtrack or risk hipothermia."

"Considering the clothes you're wearing, I'm not surprised."

When they finally reach the topic, it was almost easy for Touya to tell her everything. From his attempts to court N and actions against Team Plasma to the terrible session with Dr. Lyrkuhr and his meeting with N.

"That doctor of yours always freaked me out, I mean "Leer-curr"? That's literally how he corrected Bianca when we were introduced." It was amazing how easy one could ignore their problems by laughing it off and dismissing it as stupid.

"Ready to head down?"

"Yeah."

To Icirrus City then. With its cold climate and colder Gym.

"Touko..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Twist Mountain was a challenge for everyone. Cheren had his heart broken by his idol's disapproval, Touko had to learn to avoid picking fights against absolutely every opponent whether wild or trainer battle if she wanted to reach Icirrus City, Bianca had to deal with her DTD in a place where normal people would get regularly get lost and Touya raged a one-man war against Team Plasma.

"Sir Touya, why are you fighting us? Weren't you friends with our Lord? Why would you do this?" a grunt asked with the despair of the forsaken.

"I have nothing against you. It's just... N asked me to be his enemy. I figure he meant it and, who am I to deny him anything?" There was something just terrible about this whole affair and Touya only wanted for all of it to be done and dealt with.

Alas, one tragedy befell the next and soon they were all defeated mercilessly and Touya had earned a flee on sight warning. All through pokemon battles too, so Touya felt pretty okay with that result despite it resembling a situation he wasn't at all happy repeating.

At the summit of Dragonspiral Tower, amidst falling debris and pulses of electricity, N stood before the newly awoken Zekrom. 

"What do you think, Touya? How do you like the powerful form of the pokemon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?" It became an epiphany to Touya.

He didn't have to follow N on this fool's quest to become heroes of the planet or what-not. He had never took any of it seriously and thought it was unlikely N would actually contact Zekrom, but here it was. The moment N had been waiting for.

"Touya?" His face was uncomfortably warm and felt sticky. "Why are you crying?"

Giggles burst from his lips as he wiped his eyes with his coat's cuffs. "You found him." His cheeks were stiff and felt awkward as they stretched beyond their usual limits.

"Yes, I said I would." N seemed confused and a bit upset but mostly uncomfortable.

"I know, I'm glad."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, "I don't understand why you would be happy for any of this seeing as your only concerns are self-serving and deceitful. Charming your way into a position to stop me from carrying out my mission to turn this world into a place where my friends can live happily. Barbarically injuring those who are under my protection under the guise of upholding justice. You truly are fit to represent this detestable world. For all this, I will never forgive you."

Touya sighed, one of the advantages of being under medication is that he doesn't react violently to being treated so badly. "Get off your high horse, Your Majesty. You asked me to be your enemy. I have no intention to stop your revolution but your party has members that deserve to be buried like their abusive notions towards pokemon." Touya did many things, many irrational things, to get in N's good graces, but for no other reason than because...Here he bacame fidgety, it was all or nothing. "I like you. Romantically. I like you. That's the reason I approached you, don't go drawing up weird conspiracy theories. It was just that."

N looked as he had been slapped. Shock keeping him rooted in place. Zekrom shot forth, grabbed N and placing him in a safe position before shooting off into the air.

Touya felt like crying. Cockblocked by a legendary pokemon right after confessing.

"Touya! What was that thing? Has the legendary dragon truly acknowledged that green haired weirdo?" Cheren and Brycen were a welcome arrival or Touya would have destroyed this crummy tower out of pure irritation.


	7. A Hero is Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story takes a serious turn as Reshiram chooses his Hero.

(Relic Ruins)

 

 Touya was pouting all through his trip through the Relic Castle and felt like the Team Plasma grunts were all mocking him by not knowing he had just been practically rejected by their king.

 So by the time he arrived to the bottom floor where Alder and Ghetsis were having their show down, he was amused over the tally of grunts he had made cry through words alone. Sometimes, pushing your anger onto people who were determined to annoy you was the best pick me up.

 "Touya," Ghetsis called, "you have the honor of having been chosen by our lord to defend your way of life. For this, you must find the Light Stone to summon Reshiram and become the Hero of Truth. However, it seems you have come here in vain. The stone is not here."

 "Joy" Touya intones softly. He wasn't really looking forward to finding the stone since he was pretty positive that Reshiram wouldn't pick him.

 "I must ask, you don't seem to be burdened by a higher calling to answer the pleads of those who wish to remain with their pokemon. Why do you seek to be the Hero of Truth?" Having Ghetsis looming over him even with both Alder and Cheren by his side was intimidating especially with the dark undertones in his voice, but Touya could hardly be afraid of someone so like himself.

 "I let myself be seduced by N. He wanted an enemy to prove his cause against and I had no chance of escaping once he made up his mind. He's eloquent like that." Touya could have resisted but he was honestly still hoping for quickies in dark places and lots of unresolved sexual tension, which was steadily increasing as the time went on but it seemed that things would much sooner end than fulfill his fantasies.

 Ghetsis seemed pleased with the indirect compliment, "He has done well with his duties as king and has worked hard to convey most aptly the necessity of our cause." A calculating gleam could be seen in his eyes, "You seem much more than what my king has spoken to me about you, it seems like such a pity to forsake such an advantageous partnership with you. Surely, if you want, I could speak to my king to allow you to join us."

 "I couldn't accept unfortunately." Here he deliberately allowed his fangs to show, "I wouldn't be able to allow it. I get jealous you see, I don't like sharing my beau with anyone. Unless you are willing to give him to me?"

 Ghetsis stepped back, "You're right. N has a more important mission to do than allow it to be undone by a newcomer."

 "I'm glad you understand, Father-In-law."

 Ghetsis glared at Touya before turning and leaving.

 Alder shook himself off, likely trying to get rid of the tenseness of his body and shake off the sand that had been accumulating there as Touya and Ghetsis bared their fangs. "Kid, remind me to never get on your bad side."

 "That was dangerous!" Cheren immediately barked, "You could have been accepted into Team Plasma! What were you thinking?"

 "Sorry, Cheren."

 "'Sorry, Cheren' he says! You weren't even thinking! What am I saying? You were probably trying to make him like you so you could bang N and turn him into your boy toy after taking Team Plasma for yourself. You insane psychopath!" Cheren's face was bright red and he was visibly shaking in repressed anger. "Don't you understand that Bianca, Touko and I are all worried for you. Team Plasma is a terrorist organization. Don't you understand? You are playing with fire. What do you think you can do against them on your own?"

 Cheren pressed his face into the crook of Touya's neck and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. A tremor shook them both, a rattly intake of breath and a warm dampness in his collar. Alder turned away. Touya sometimes forgot that Cheren was part of their little weird squad, not because he was the straight man of their comedy act but because he suffered from abandonment issues.

 "Hey..." Touya began softly, "I'm not going to do anything crazy like up against them all alone. I'm taking our odd bunch in with me and, if I can count on anyone else, then them too. I'm not crazy, you know. I'll admit, I'm kinda stupid especially when in love but I'm blessed with you guys and even in my condition I can see that." He hugged Cheren back and rubbed his back with the limited mobility he had. "So don't worry. I'll be fine and you'll always be around to make sure of it."

 'I better' could barely be heard under the muffle produced by Touya's collar but it was enough.

 

(Nacrene City Museum + Tubeline Bridge)

 

"Touya, this is Professor Juniper. I need you to come to Nacrene City's museum. Please hurry!"

 It was dark and Touya could already feel the strain of the day hanging onto every pore of his being. He pressed his face into his unfezant's neck to _breathe_ before he had to continue with this terrible day. First, his beau got a mythical pokemon, then rejected him and was wisked away by said mythological pokemon. Then, meet up with his beau's ambitious-to-a-fault father, who decided to butt heads with him in a crummy excavation site. And finally, asked to ASAP meet up with Dark Lord himself, Cedric Juniper.

 "Touya!" called out Bianca cheerfully. It was so refreshing to see her smile.

 Professor Aurea, her father, Alder and Lenora all stood at the entrance of the museum. Lenora motioned him inside grimly, "Come in. We need to have this conversation in private."

 Mr. Hugh was waiting inside with some drinks and stood by his wife in support. Lenora linked their fingers together and smiled absolutely besotted with the simple action. They were so cute together...

 Touya could already feel a wave of depression coming over him. Professor Aurea was the one that stopped it, "Touya, we heard about how Team Plasma plans on reviving both Dragon type legendaries. How N has already freed Zekrom and is heading to the League and we want you to stay out of it."

 Touya was partially offended and partially relieved. It would honestly say something about their mental health to send some one who relies on pills to have a non-violent life to head their resistance. "I understand."

 Professor Aurea just sighed heavily, "That being said, we also think you are the most fit to face N."

 Touya gave her them most disgruntled face he could manage, "Make up your mind, Professor."

 Alder was the one who answered, "We've asked your sister, Cheren, Bianca and some other trainers who have fought with you and they have all agreed that while you have a condition, you also happen to be one of the strongest battlers. You care for your pokemon and are level-headed in dangerous situations. The Gym Leaders also agree with this assessment and have given their blessings for you to keep the Light Stone safe, in case I am defeated."

 Bianca nodded with an excited uh-huh.

 "You are aware that I'm stronger without my medication? I know you know I have a crush on N." Alder and Lenora were visibly shocked by this announcement, though Alder then had a face of realization. Perhaps recalling the conversation with Ghetsis.

 It was Professor Cedric the one that seemed as smug and as menacing as hell when he said simply, "Well then, you'll have to prove we were right to give you that pokedex. You are part of the Unova Human Rehabilitation Program. We can always send you back, you know."

 "Professor!" Bianca stood up outraged, "How could say something like that!"

 "You're going too far, Cedric."

 "On the contrary, Lenora. Our contract with the government states that if we have any suspicion that Touya is not capable of reigning in his condition then he is to return to institute." Touya didn't dare look at everyone else. It wasn't enough to sign him up on a fool's quest, but also to shove his problems in everyone's faces.

 "Be it as it is, Touya can't go alone." Professor Aurea cut the tension with her simple yet hard facts. Alder looked like he wanted to argue the case more but Bianca rushing forth to hug Touya cut off any other reactions in the room.

 Her arms were warm but he didn't really have the strength to hug her back. Still he settled an arm on hers. Alder couldn't look at them as he struggled to balance The Greater Good and his morals, the end result made him feel disgusted with himself and all more ready to not be defeated."I'll prepare everyone at the League and send word to the Gym Leaders to be ready for any eventuality."

 Alder walked up to them and placed a hand on Touya's shoulder, "You can count on us to help you." It was a promise.

 Bianca pressed a kiss against the crown of his head, "Touko, Cheren and I will help you too."

 "Thanks."

 Lenora came to Touya with the Light Stone. "You can count on me to help. But to be honest, I don't feel really comfortable giving you this task."

 He gave a derisive grin, "I would doubt anyone that told me they'd feel comfortable sending a 16 year old with mental problems and a crush on the enemy to save the world."

 He took the stone from her and the world disappeared.

 Flames began coloring his skin in various symbols and patterns. Touya wasn't sure if this was how this hero thing usually went or he was just special but this was unusually psychedelic for anything he could have come up with.

  ** _What is your truth?_**

 That... That seemed like a voice. Truth? Truth was a silly subjective concept. An entirely biased concept that went according to someone's distorted version of reality.

 To be honest, truth was living a rose-tinted journey with friends while battling a mental illness. Truth was thinking on the days spent locked up in a room until someone else decided you could live normally. Truth was understanding that you were a problem and not giving up was the solution. Truth was looking at the big picture so that the little situations could be made clear. Truth was that life was painful and beautiful and worth all the pain it brought. Truth was...

 Truth was "I am not a Hero and there won't be a happy ending at the end of this tale. I will fight N and I will win. And when they come for me, I will either kill them all or die trying to escape." _All depends on what happens when I get there._ "Bottom line is: I will never go back again and by hook or by crook I will die having lived a free man."

  ** _Live free. I will stand by you._**

His hands were clean but a history laid in every scar and every callous, "I'm not the right person to be Hero of Truth. Bianca... Bianca surely, has a better understanding of what that means than I. Bianca will never have periods of madness and compromise her opinion based on... feelings..." She would. She would because she likes to think the best of everyone.

 Was there honestly no one better suited for the position?

  ** _I have made my decision. You are mine._**

 "Possessive, huh? I like that." He reached out of hand. "Let's get along well, partner."

 

(Tubeline Bridge)

 

 The crackle of electricity was a dead giveaway he had managed only barely to avoid the electrified katana. He still had more energy than his opponents and more skill, but for all that he had managed a good amount of hits, their weapons were electrified and they were causing him massive numbness, pain and terrible muscle spasms.

 He wasn't going to win this.

 The three white haired black-clad ninjas were back again, now with shocking toys and their master to watch as they messed him up.

 He gathered himself on shaky limbs and delivered two hits in sensitive areas where though weak would allow him some time to move. He grabbed his stuff and jumped off the bridge.

 Ghetsis' voice followed him all the way down, thankfully unintelligible enough to ignore.

 He woke up freezing.

 Bianca had apparently found him and promptly got both of them lost in a winter wonderland. Thankfully his Darmanitan was a cuddler and after a cute session together he was a good bit warmer.

 He had to change clothes but as it was, he could bare it. He needed Bianca to help him dress his wounds and check for everything that had been messed up due to the water.

 "What's this?" He contemplated out loud when some gooey mess could be seen on some of the potion flasks in his bag. He began to look around, not quite sure if he should worry. The pills, his heart caught in his throat. He ripped through the contents of his bag and nearly had a panic attack.

 His pills...

 ...The pills for his condition...

 The blisters had been crushed. At best he only had five left.

 "What... do I do... ?" His voice was raspy and hoarse, emotion overwhelming him and leaving him quite a mess.

 Bianca held him.


	8. Victory in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything reaches its climax. Touya is so close to victory, he can almost taste it.

Special thanks to [my caffeinated beverages](https://ko-fi.com/A250209S) that help with all nighters.

(Victory Road)

Touya feels so much better these days. He could greet the day without worrying about anything. All day thinking about N and how much his love meant to Touya. How could life be any better?

“You aren’t N.” He would defeat trainer after trainer.

“Are you okay?” He turns to the girl who calls out to him.

He nods. He didn’t care much about this non-N person, so he keeps walking after defeating her in a pokemon battle.

“That was a great battle, man! We’ve got to do it again sometime.” Another non-N person speaks..

“I’m busy looking for someone. I’m not sure if they’d appreciate me pokebattling after we’re married.” Touya gets a strange look for that.

“I’m not sure that’s a healthy relationship. Do you need help? Like want me to talk to him about that or something?”

Touya shakes his head, “No. We’re fine together. We don’t need anybody’s help. We love each other.” He might have lost his patience a bit at the last statement but he was confident enough in N’s love that no one needed reeducation on the business side of his knife.

He keeps walking before the man earns himself a stabbing.

N loves him. Or he would in time.

(Elite Four)

Shauntee smiles as she listens to his ideas for her to write, “That sounds good.”

“Yes, so you’ll write about us. Really? You’re the best!” Touya feels his heart grow, pounding in his chest.

“I’ll work on it. I really love how you two would look together.” She comments as she writes down ideas and erases some side notes, “After all, two enemies fighting for the fate of the world as we know it and along the way falling in love with each other. It sounds like a trilling story of suspense, adventure and unresolved sexual tension.”

“Lots of unresolved sexual tension,” Touya agrees, “I still can’t believe there were no quickies in deserted alleyways.”

Shauntee perks at that, “That sounds kinky. I’m sure we can fit raunchy sexual fantasies in there somewhere.”

Touya eyes sparkle, “Yes! Please, you can be the maid of honor in our wedding if you do this for me!”

She smirks and write that down, “I’ll take you up on that offer then.”

(Team Plasma’s Castle)

Touya hums a song as a he takes his spoils of war from N’s room. He wishes he had the foresight to bring a bigger bag, if only he had known he could have taken all of the bed covers from N’s bed. He had tried setting it on fire to make sure that N had no other place to sleep than in Touya’s bed but the stupid ninjas kept interrupting him.

They did promise that they would change the bed so that it could fit two people, so as far as victories went that certainly was a victory.

He was so glad that nobody bothered getting in his way. Everyone was being so helpful that Touya was almost tempted to spare Ghetsis as reward for everyone being so nice!

Of course, the asshole would first have to relinquish any claim to N.

Touya didn’t like sharing.

(Final Battle)

“You have finally arrived, Touya.” N sat in a glory of light in the grand throne at the end of the room. He looks so charming and handsome. Touya could feel the air catch in his throat.

“What I desire is world for pokemon and pokemon alone.” His harsh words make shivers run up and down Touya’s back. His eyes searching but at the same time so firm in his resolution.

“I will separate pokemon and people, so pokemon can regain their original power.” He lift his hand to face himself and clenches it dramatically.

He jumps from his seat and makes way towards Touya. A mad flush begins to overtake Touya as the temperature of the room seems to increase. Please, Arceus, let him have his sexual awakening right now and pin Touya to the closest flat surface.

“It’s time to settle this once and for all!” Please! “My determination is absolute.” There are all kinds of flat surfaces in this room. The floor, to name one. “I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my pokemon friends get hurt!”

Not even a little of compassion for Touya’s poor libido...

Perhaps Touya has just not being going about this the right way. He was N’s enemy, right? At least that’s what N said he wanted Touya to be, so he should being to act like it. Right? Right!

“You want me to stop you.” Touya said as clearly as he can, though N’s face makes lots of confused gestures in response to Touya’s own changing expressions.

N nods.

“I feel our relationship is feeling a bit onesided, what with the fate of the world being balanced on this, can I make some conditions now?” Touya grumbles with a big pout.

N seems to consider this faintly before nodding.

Touya knew he had chosen him well. So considerate! “If I win, I want to stay by your side forever.”

N blinks in puzzlement, -so slow, this one- before smiling ruefully, “I can never understand just what you are thinking.”

His smile drops, “Very well. Then, let’s begin.”

N brings out Zekrom and Touya allows his smile to grow until it threatens to split his mouth open, as he brings out his own pokeball. A purple pokeball with pink orbs protruding and an M clearly marked in white above the opening. “N, can we agree that I don’t make a good hero? Because I personally believe I make for a better villain.”

Out of the pokeball comes a large pokemon, scales gray and sharp protrusions around its head, hard jetpack-like wings and booster-like tail with yellow eyes and frosty breath. Kyurem stands before them both and cranes up its head to give a loud roar.

A heavy atmosphere covers the battle field.

“This can’t be!” N yells as Zekrom grows restless behind him, “Where is Reshiram? This was meant to be fight between Zekrom and Reshiram. A fight between Truth and Ideals!”

Kyurem makes a growling sound that makes shivers go up and down Touya’s spine, but that only makes his confidence grow. “He and I met by mistake, but we share lots of similarities. Reshiram didn’t like that much, but he hasn’t liked me much anyway since that old fox of a sage had his goons attack me.”

N is pale, his eyes fixed on Kyurem as if the pokemon’s words were Nightmare Fuel and his eyes slide to Touya for a minute before he shakes himself away from it, “Sage Ghetsis has no need to stage any underhanded tactics, you are wrong.” N declares.

Touya was seething. He has kept quiet about the whole ordeal with Ghetsis as long as the man didn’t get in his way, but this was unacceptable. N should believe in Touya above all. He has done everything so that N would believe him, why would he doubt Touya? Touya loves him more than anyone, would kill for him.

“You believe in the strangest things, dearest N.” Touya scoffs, “You know Ghetsis is shady and does shady things, yet you refuse to believe in it simply because you haven’t seen it.”

Kyurem begins his attack with a Glaciate that Zekrom avoids and follows him in aerial pursuit with a trailing beam of ice, “People have a lot to gain from this little campaign of yours, taking powerful pokemon from trainers who willingly give them up and being the only ones to have pokemon makes them very powerful people without ever having to waste their time training their own pokemon.”

“He speaks but lies, my King.” Ghetsis appears from the shadows to say, “Do not falter in our duty to liberate pokemon from people like him.”

Touya spares him a sidelong glance before eyeing the shadows where no doubt the Shadow Trio hang back to attack if given a chance. N hesitates only for a second before he barks out an attack, Kyurem bites down on Zekrom only to have a Dragon Pulse shot at his face.

Touya tsks in annoyance but Kyurem manages to land a Glaciate directly onto Zekrom. “Kyurem, let’s win so we can celebrate with a dish best served cold.”

Revenge would be so sweet.

He hopes Ghetsis will enjoy the dubious pleasure of getting stabbed as much as Touya did. He might even let him fall from a great height too, what a coincidence that the arena fit that particular characteristic! It was as if fate really wanted Ghetsis to die.

Kyurem mercilessly takes advantage of any openings Zekrom has in his defense and overpowers the smaller pokemon in terms of physical ability. However, Kyurem has a double weakness to dragon attacks and because of this, Touya is forced to change with Reshiram for the final bout of the fight to finish off Zekrom. “You got your dragon showdown, N.”

N was shaking in fury, “I didn’t want it to happen this way.”

“Too bad!” Touya growls, frustration growing. “Sometimes I wish things would work out the way I want them to happen, you know, but one just has to learn to deal with not having everything they want as they want it. Who knows though, I might get lucky and they might lock us up together.”

“My ideals are stronger than that!” N roars.

“Then prove it! Make everything safe again, protect me from ever being locked up again!” Touya rages, “Destroy reality and make it a safe place for all of us!” Reshiram lets out a victorious roar from behind Touya as it stands above a defeated Zekrom.

N recalls Zekrom into his pokeball and stares at Touya in fear. Indecision and confusion warring in his expression.

“I won’t allow you to ruin this for me!” Ghetsis screams as twin blades pierce Touya’s chest.

“TOUYA!” Three voices call out, even as his blades pierce the two ninjas’ necks. Still, the damage’s been done. He feels so unsteady without the pressure of the wielders on the swords holding him up.

Touko’s voice sounds from some place nearby, hands rummage his pokebelt and he grabs the wrists as hard as he can. “Touya, please!” she begs, “I need them to defeat Ghetsis!”

Defeat Ghetsis? That sounded good. He releases the grip.

Green invades his vision and there was N in all his beautiful glory. So beautiful, even with anguish in his expression and tears in his eyes. So kind, so pure and naïve. Was it any surprise that Touya loves him?

“You love me?” N asks, in a breathless whisper. Did he say that out loud?

“Yes.” Well, it isn’t any less true.

Pretty and beautiful N, so kind... Perhaps he can die right here before they come for him. Much nicer than anything that’s awaiting Touya.

“You mentioned that before, that someone would come for you. Who is coming for you?” So, so kind. Not like them, they would lock him up forever and Touya would rather die than go through that again.

People rush into the room and after Cheren, Clay and Bianca, come the Gym Leaders and the S.W.A.T. team. Touya can feel tears going down his face as he edges as far away as he can from the approaching figures. N’s hands cup his face asking what was wrong. Please don’t let them take him! He would do anything!

Three men reach out for Touya, pulling him out of N’s embrace and another holds N back as they try to bring Touya’s hands behind his back. They pull the katanas out of his chest when he tries to struggle. It hurts so much!

He can barely breathe when two of them use their stun guns on him. Everything mercifully goes black after that.


End file.
